memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Plan to enter Der'kal space
(Space, Der'kal border) The Enterprise is at full stop along the border. (Captain's ready room) Both John and Typhuss are talking about the transmission. Why is this my problem, Miranda's the enemy I don't trust her why the hell should I help her it could be a trap says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at Typhuss. She knows you Typhuss she knows how you would react if you saw your son endanger John says as he looks at Typhuss. He looks at John with confident. That was eerily familiar and I'm not going to fall for it says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. We've got to answer the distress call its our duty as Starfleet officers Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Miranda is going to take over the Enterprise its a trap this what Seska did at the end of 2372 says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. That's what she's expecting us to know but we're gonna be unpredictable John says as he pats Typhuss on the shoulder. Typhuss looks at him with confusion. Its still a trap you are going to lead the Enterprise into a trap says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. If we don't go then the child is dead even if its a trap or not we've gotta duty as Starfleet officers to answer the call its part of protocol John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles and looks at him. I may not agree but its the right thing to do says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. Now all we need is a plan John says as he looks at Typhuss as he sat down behind his desk and Typhuss sat in a chair in front of the desk and helps John come up with a plan. (Main bridge) Wonder what's keeping the Captains in the ready room? Nikita says as she looks at the others. Nikita, Michael and Alex please report to the Captain's ready room now says Typhuss over the com system. Guess we'll get to see what this is all about Michael says as he looks at Nikita. (Captain's ready room) Welcome please have a seat Captain Martin says as he looks at them. Michael and Nikita sat as Alex stood there. All right you two what the hell is going on? Nikita asked as she looks at them. 2 weeks ago Miranda captured me she had a control device on me we made love, I have a son he's in danger we have to rescue him says Typhuss as he looks at Nikita, Michael and Alex. All three are very shocked about this. But we'll be up against an entire fleet before we get within a parsec of their space Alex says as she looks at Typhuss. I don't have a choice I can't leave my son there Alex says Typhuss as he looks at Alex. She crosses her arms. So, how are we going to get him without being caught? Michael says as he looks at them. I don't know, John any ideas says Typhuss as he looks at Michael then at John. He looks at them. We can use this trick John says as he hands Typhuss Enterprise (NX-01) mission logs for the Augment Crisis when the Enterprise fakes a Klingon warp signature. That could work, do it says Typhuss as he looks at John. He nods at Typhuss.